


More Than Just a Dream

by jaystarzfordayz (hellyesitsjayden)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Elevators, J2, M/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyesitsjayden/pseuds/jaystarzfordayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really should procrastinate more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just a Dream

Jensen is in an exceptionally good mood Wednesday morning, in spite of the fact that he is coming into work at Winchester Enterprises Holdings, Inc. an hour early to pick up his own slack. Over his left shoulder is his briefcase, and in his left hand is a grande latte with soy from the Starbucks halfway between his apartment and the office building. The main floor is much quieter at 7am than at 8, which is when he usually comes in. Jensen's morning improves further as he sees that there is no queue for the badge check-in desk. Not that waiting for a couple of people really bothers him. It's just that he seems to be seeing the best in everything this morning. He says good morning to Debbie, who tries to scan his badge. It takes her a moment to realize that the scanner has powered off on its own, so she disappears momentarily to power it back on.

Unperturbed, Jensen goes to lean casually against the counter to wait. As he does so, a tall man in a charcoal sweater and nearly shoulder-length hair comes around the corner, heading towards the elevator. He does not look familiar, probably because Jensen never comes in this early. Green eyes meet hazel ones almost immediately, and damn. Jensen is attracted. Like, really attracted to this tall, handsome stranger, who is giving him a sly and inviting smile. He can't help it and smirks back, never breaking eye contact as Debbie, who has restarted the scanner, returns his badge. If she notices him noticing the man at the elevator, she says nothing.

The mysterious man is still waiting for the elevator to get to their floor as Jensen arrives at his side. Neither speaks, but Jensen steals a bold sideways look at his companion, who is a good couple of inches taller than he is. Two things about this man's profile really stand out to Jensen. The first thing is his sideburns. While Jensen has never been big on sideburns or worn them very long himself, they look incredibly sexy on this dude. The second thing is his nose. A sharp nose is either perfect or awful. This one was perfect, its bridge minutely concave and giving the stranger's entire silhouette a borderline mischievous edge. As he observes the man mostly through his lashes, Jensen knows that the subject of his attention is entirely aware. How can he not be, after their first look at each other being so chemical?

Finally, the elevator dings and opens empty. So the two men step into it, push their respective floor numbers. Jensen is headed to the 28th floor, but the stranger is going to the 23rd. IT, maybe? No, IT is 25th. What do they do on 23rd? They look at each other as the doors close.

Not a second is wasted; as the doors close, Jensen shoves the other man into the side of the elevator, kissing him hard. He never gets the signals wrong, never misreads those looks. This man wants precisely this, and the confirmation is his hands grabbing Jensen's ass and squeezing it and not being shy about trying to shove his tongue down Jensen's throat. This man tastes like rain and leather and electricity, and Jensen savors it. Running his tongue over the other man's teeth, Jensen slots his knee between his partner's, pressing the top of his thigh into the man's crotch. Against his mouth, Tall, Dark and Handsome groans and catches Jensen's bottom lips in his teeth. Down Jensen's spine runs a tingle of excitement and arousal. Both take little gasps of air, but neither breaks away.

Again, the elevator dings. The two men separate very quickly, just before the doors open at the 8th floor. Fifteen floors to go. Martha McKale, an elderly woman that Jensen knows is on the company board, enters the elevator and pushes the button to the 11th floor. When Jensen coolly wishes her a good morning. She politely returns the greeting and falls silent.

They have nothing left to say to each other, and all three occupants await the elevator's stop at the 11th floor. After what feels to Jensen like a solid five minutes or anticipation, the elevator stops with that irritating ding, and Martha leaves them. To his satisfaction, no one gets on, and the doors close.

The handsome stranger grabs Jensen's tie and drags him in for more. Jensen fists his hands a little desperately in that hair, which is thick and soft, and he tugs. It really is a shame that they don't have more time and privacy, because the sounds the man makes into Jensen's mouth are downright filthy. Pressure of this man's toned body up against his thrills Jensen, and he grinds his hips on this handsome stranger. In all honesty, Jensen is quite thoroughly aroused, echoing the other man's sounds in pleasure and excitement. He can feel the man he's kissing getting hard in his Ralph Lauren dress pants against, his hardness pressing into Jensen's hip.

On the 15th floor, the elevator makes its third stop with a boring ding. A woman that Jensen does not know enters the elevator and selects the 18th floor. If she smells the arousal, sees the slightly rumpled appearance of the two men, or notices their partial hard ons and wide-blown pupils, she does not act like it. Hopefully she is oblivious, because it would not be in the best interest of Jensen's job if he were reported for indecency in the lift. No, it becomes clear that this woman does not notice or care, because she pulls out her smart phone and starts playing Clash of Clans. Maybe it's a little weird, since her elevator ride is so short, but she isn't paying attention to her surroundings. That's a good thing.

Yet another ding, and they are alone again. Magnets. They must be magnets, because good God. Jensen is pushing that handsome bastard against the side of the elevator yet again, running his palms down the man's chest, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, then grabbing his superlatively toned ass and squeezing, digging his fingertips in lightly. Groaning, the man cups Jensen's face in his hands, controlling their kiss and scraping his fingernails in the short hairs at the base of Jensen's skull.

The elevator makes its final stop. Floor twenty-three. Ding. Jensen and his partner separate for the last time. As the doors open, the man runs his hands quickly through his hair, and it falls as perfectly as it had when Jensen had seen him. But the stranger doesn't leave immediately. Putting his foot in the doors to block the closing mechanism, he pulls a pen from his pocket and clicks it open. It's definitely the most sexual clicking of a pen that Jensen has ever encountered. He bites his lip. Taking Jensen's hand firmly in his own and pressing his thumb briefly into its palm, the man quickly scrawls his digits and little 'x' on the heel of Jensen's hand.

Jensen watches the numbers appear on his hand, and when the writing stops, he looks up into the hazel eyes and returns the smirk in that gorgeous face. Winking at him, the man turns and strides away. The sensor is no longer blocked, and the elevator doors close on Jensen's view of the man's retreating figure. Finding himself alone, Jensen realizes three things. He has a raging hard on, a gorgeous man left him his number, and he left his latte on the counter at the check in desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never written a celebrity fanfic before this, but it was a sign of gratitude for someone, so I had to. And I'm seriously considering a follow up.


End file.
